Hidden Scars: Chapter Two
by HoaFanForever
Summary: Nina felt as if she was standing on a table, in the middle of a crowded room, screaming, screaming at the top of her lungs. And nobody bothers to look up. As if, no one can hear her. How could Nina let this self-inflicting pain grow this much? She needed help. Can't anyone see these calls for attention, for love, for help, for comfort? But, Nina was about Done. She won't last long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two:

_Amber's P.O.V. _

_Joy's a bitch. No doubt about it. _

Ok, yes. She did save Alfie, Patricia, Nina and I from being trapped. But, I still don't like her. End of story. Joy stood on the stage, clipboard in hand. This as usual was the normal, controlling, and egotistic girl in Anubis House. New play for school, same old same old. Joy's the director. I glanced at Mara sitting in the corner of the room, giving Joy a death stare. Mara looked up at me. I sighed and walked up to her.

End of P.O.V.

"Why didn't you just pluck up the courage and raise your hand to be director? " Amber asked. Mara sighed.

"Joy's my friend, I love her! Sisterhood!" Mara said, raising her hand. "But, I share a room with her. I hate tension." Mara said.

"Joy does too. She would have felt the same way you would be feeling right now, if you would have raised your hand!" Amber said, stomping her foot. Jerome came up behind Amber.

"And if you go ask to be director. More drama I get to see!" Jerome added.

"Jerome, this is none of your business." Mara said, angry.

"Oh, but it is. I'm costume designer!" He said laughing. Amber gasped.

"YOU! COSTUME DESIGNER!" Amber screamed. "HELL NO! "Amber ran up to the stage up to Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet, why in the world is Jerome costume designer! That is my department!" Amber yelped.

"Now, Miss Millington, we don't have to be a bad sport? Do we? You can assist Jerome in costume designing!" Mr. Sweet added.

"ASSIST!" She screamed. She whirled around on the spot. Jerome was cackling very hard.

Joy's P.O.V.

Same old Amber. She was the most Egoistic, dramatic, controlling like troll in Anubis House!

_Amber's a bitch. No doubt about it. _

Me? I'm nice. Well, I did try and steal Fabian from Nina, but that's not the point. The point is Amber is just-ugh! She works my nerves! She gets my blood to boil!

And yes, me. Joyce Isabella Mercer! I am director of this play! Okay, yes. It's a school play. But, you know you can get scholarships for these kinds of things. Mr. Sweet is bringing in a guest from a college in London looking for scholarship worthy students. And who better to be that person than me? I am willing to crush anyone who gets in my way. No doubt. I will get my way. Okay, now I sound like Amber.

End of P.O.V.

Victor browsed through the student files in his office. Yes, the mysteries were old. They were. But, Victor had to take a peek in these folders. The folders said the same thing yesterday. Same students, same middle names, same birthdays. Same Jerome Christophe Clarke. Same Alfred Mara duke Lewis. Same Annalisa Marie Millington. Same Fabian Joseph Rutter. It's the same students! Victor would have to watch them closely. Especially that Martin girl.

"Oh Yacker, I love you! You're my cutesy bear!" Eddie said.

"Nice." Patricia said, in her normal mean tone.

"There's the romance you wanted. Eddie said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Patricia said. They at in detention, of course. The only people in the there. While, Mr. Sweet was maintaining the play.

"Maybe." Eddie said.

"I love you, you love me. What's the problem?" Patricia exclaimed. Eddie sighed.

"I'm ready now. But, there's no way to be alone in this school, or the house!" said Eddie. Patricia sighed.

"If we skip detention, it's not like were committing a crime." Patricia said. Eddie smiled.

"c'mon then." Said Eddie.

Eddie and Patricia lay in Patricia bed, the door locked. Eddie lay on top of Patricia, sweaty, and out of breath. Both, naked. Patricia, in complete pain down in her woman hood area. Eddie had his head resting on Patricia's chest. They both ran their hands up each other's body.

"It's one in the afternoon. Not bad." Eddie said.

**(Author's Note: It's a bit awkward for me right now. But, I am an author. I do this for a living. Well, the writing part. Not the sex part. And I'm only 13 so…..whatever. Excuse me if I get uh… 'Dirty' and specific)**

"Eddie. We didn't use protection." Patricia said. Eddie sighed.

"Can't I just enjoy this moment? Please Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"Fine, but you have to go get me a morning after pill at the pharmacy." Patricia said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Eddie asked, confused.

"By pharmacy, I mean nurses office." Said Patricia.

Fabian kissed Nina passionately. Nina pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused, and a bit hurt.

"Let me have my razors back, now. Please. I need to do it. Now. Please." Nina said. Fabian almost had a heart attack. Did Nina really just say that?

"Alright. Fine. But, if you're going to do it. You're going to do it in front of me." Said Fabian. He grabbed the box of razors from his bag and handed one to Nina.

"Are you crazy or something?" Nina asked, taking the razor.

"Nope, but you're going to do it in front of me, if you want to cut." Fabian said. Nina rolled her sleeve up. She glanced back up at Fabian. This was the perfect place to do it. Quiet. Behind the bleachers. She took a deep breath and slid the razor across her arm. Fabian gasped. Nina fell limp. Fabian grasped hold of Nina in a tight hug, as he flung the bloody razor across the grass.

'YOU DON'T EVER LET YOURSELF FEEL GOOD? DO YOU!" Fabian screamed.

Trudy was in the kitchen cooking. She turned around to her stack of knives in a canister sitting on the counter. Gone. Trudy began to panic. This explains it. Missing pill bottles from the pantry, missing knives all the time. Blood in the bathroom. Why is this person stealing all these things?

The entire Anubis House sat in the living room. Victor Trudy, the school nurse, Mr. Sweet and the school police officer walked in.

"This house is on lockdown until these things are found. " Victor said.

"We'll need to talk to each one of you one on one." Mr. Sweet said.

"I hope you all understand the seriousness of this." Trudy said.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Chapter Two:

_**Amber's P.O.V.** _

_**Joy's a bitch. No doubt about it.** _

Ok, yes. She did save Alfie, Patricia, Nina and I from being trapped. But, I still don't like her. End of story. Joy stood on the stage, clipboard in hand. This as usual was the normal, controlling, and egotistic girl in Anubis House. New play for school, same old same old. Joy's the director. I glanced at Mara sitting in the corner of the room, giving Joy a death stare. Mara looked up at me. I sighed and walked up to her.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Why didn't you just pluck up the courage and raise your hand to be director? " Amber asked. Mara sighed.

"Joy's my friend, I love her! Sisterhood!" Mara said, raising her hand. "But, I share a room with her. I hate tension." Mara said.

"Joy does too. She would have felt the same way you would be feeling right now, if you would have raised your hand!" Amber said, stomping her foot. Jerome came up behind Amber.

"And if you go ask to be director. More drama I get to see!" Jerome added.

"Jerome, this is none of your business." Mara said, angry.

"Oh, but it is. I'm costume designer!" He said laughing. Amber gasped.

"YOU! COSTUME DESIGNER!" Amber screamed. "HELL NO! "Amber ran up to the stage up to Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet, why in the world is Jerome costume designer! That is my department!" Amber yelped.

"Now, Miss Millington, we don't have to be a bad sport? Do we? You can assist Jerome in costume designing!" Mr. Sweet added.

"ASSIST!" She screamed. She whirled around on the spot. Jerome was cackling very hard.

**Joy's P.O.V.**

Same old Amber. She was the most Egoistic, dramatic, controlling like troll in Anubis House!

**_Amber's a bitch. No doubt about it. _**

Me? I'm nice. Well, I did try and steal Fabian from Nina, but that's not the point. The point is Amber is just-ugh! She works my nerves! She gets my blood to boil!

And yes, me. Joyce Isabella Mercer! I am director of this play! Okay, yes. It's a school play. But, you know you can get scholarships for these kinds of things. Mr. Sweet is bringing in a guest from a college in London looking for scholarship worthy students. And who better to be that person than me? I am willing to crush anyone who gets in my way. No doubt. I will get my way. Okay, now I sound like Amber.

**End of P.O.V.**

Victor browsed through the student files in his office. Yes, the mysteries were old. They were. But, Victor had to take a peek in these folders. The folders said the same thing yesterday. Same students, same middle names, same birthdays. Same Jerome Christophe Clarke. Same Alfred Mara duke Lewis. Same Annalisa Marie Millington. Same Fabian Joseph Rutter. It's the same students! Victor would have to watch them closely. Especially that Martin girl.

* * *

"Oh Yacker, I love you! You're my cutesy bear!" Eddie said.

"Nice." Patricia said, in her normal mean tone.

"There's the romance you wanted. Eddie said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Patricia said. They at in detention, of course. The only people in the there. While, Mr. Sweet was maintaining the play.

"Maybe." Eddie said.

"I love you, you love me. What's the problem?" Patricia exclaimed. Eddie sighed.

"I'm ready now. But, there's no way to be alone in this school, or the house!" said Eddie. Patricia sighed.

"If we skip detention, it's not like were committing a crime." Patricia said. Eddie smiled.

"c'mon then." Said Eddie.

Eddie and Patricia lay in Patricia bed, the door locked. Eddie lay on top of Patricia, sweaty, and out of breath. Both, naked. Patricia, in complete pain down in her woman hood area. Eddie had his head resting on Patricia's chest. They both ran their hands up each other's body.

"It's one in the afternoon. Not bad." Eddie said.

**(Author's Note: It's a bit awkward for me right now. But, I am an author. I do this for a living. Well, the writing part. Not the sex part. And I'm only 13 so…..whatever. Excuse me if I get uh… 'Dirty' and specific)**

"Eddie. We didn't use protection." Patricia said. Eddie sighed.

"Can't I just enjoy this moment? Please Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"Fine, but you have to go get me a morning after pill at the pharmacy." Patricia said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Eddie asked, confused.

"By pharmacy, I mean nurses office." Said Patricia.

* * *

Fabian kissed Nina passionately. Nina pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused, and a bit hurt.

"Let me have my razors back, now. Please. I need to do it. Now. Please." Nina said. Fabian almost had a heart attack. Did Nina really just say that?

"Alright. Fine. But, if you're going to do it. You're going to do it in front of me." Said Fabian. He grabbed the box of razors from his bag and handed one to Nina.

"Are you crazy or something?" Nina asked, taking the razor.

"Nope, but you're going to do it in front of me, if you want to cut." Fabian said. Nina rolled her sleeve up. She glanced back up at Fabian. This was the perfect place to do it. Quiet. Behind the bleachers. She took a deep breath and slid the razor across her arm. Fabian gasped. Nina fell limp. Fabian grasped hold of Nina in a tight hug, as he flung the bloody razor across the grass.

'YOU DON'T EVER LET YOURSELF FEEL GOOD? DO YOU!" Fabian screamed.

* * *

Trudy was in the kitchen cooking. She turned around to her stack of knives in a canister sitting on the counter. Gone. Trudy began to panic. This explains it. Missing pill bottles from the pantry, missing knives all the time. Blood in the bathroom. Why is this person stealing all these things?

The entire Anubis House sat in the living room. Victor Trudy, the school nurse, Mr. Sweet and the school police officer walked in.

"This house is on lockdown until these things are found. " Victor said.

"We'll need to talk to each one of you one on one." Mr. Sweet said.

"I hope you all understand the seriousness of this." Trudy said.


	3. Chapter 3: On Lockdown

Chapter Three:

"And, you've never taken any pills?" Mr. Sweet asked. Mara and Mr. Sweet sat in Victor's office.

"Not without Trudy, or my parent's consent, no." She answered.

"Would you know any one, anyone in the school that might have wanted to take these?" asked Mr. Sweet. Mara thought for a moment and the smiled an evil smile.

"Joy."

If Joy were to get blamed for this, she wouldn't be able to participate in the play. She wouldn't get the scholarship! Ok, yes. Mara knew this was risky, and very cruel. But, Joy. She didn't even know who!

"Joy Mercer?" asked Mr. Sweet, sitting up in the chair.

"Yes, Joy Mercer." She shuddered.

Fabian sat next to Nina on the couch. He knew that Nina had taken these things. No. Nina is not a kleptomaniac. Fabian began to feel tense. He knew what was about to happen.

"May I be excused to go to the bathroom?' He asked, uneasy. Victor scowled. The Officer nodded. Fabian ran to the bathroom, and shut the door.

Panic Attack. Fabian had been having panic attacks since he was a little boy. He had never told Nina, she would only worry more. Fabian took slow deep breaths. He splashed water on his face.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He said.

"We're going to need a statement." Said Officer Bowel. Mara nodded. She grabbed the piece of paper, and signed her name.

_Mara Anne Jaffrey_

"But, I didn't take 'em!" Joy protested. She smacked the desk. The Officer Bowel looked confused as can be.

"You can eve test me for it!" Joy said, meanly.

"If you didn't take them, then why did Miss Jaffrey say you did?" asked Bowel.

"Because she's crazy! She hates me! That's what it is!" Joy shouted.

"Alright, if any of you took those pills! You better fess up now! I am freaking hungry!" Alfie said, standing up.

"LEWIS! Sit down!" Victor yelled. Alfie didn't.

"You can even check my room for 'em!" Alfie said.

"We already did. We found nothing." Said Trudy. Alfie went silent.

"Why are we on lockdown anyway?" Patricia said, meanly. Eddie put his arm around Patricia.

"Miss Williamson, all you have to do is sit here, and wait. Is that so hard? Or is that that too much for your tiny brain?" asked Victor, meanly. Patricia was fuming.

The only reason Patricia wanted to get out was because of the morning after pills. She and Edie grabbed a bottle of it from the nurse without telling anyone, they had to get it back or the whole school was on lockdown. Hell, the school is already on lockdown!

Jerome snickered.

"You think this is funny!" Victor yelled. Jerome's faced went blank.

Victor sat Corbire down on the table, after an hour of petting the stuffed raven.

"You're a loon! Do you hear me! I didn't do it!" Screamed Joy. Mr. Sweet sighed.

"Joy, we have to cut you from the play, and all actives." Mr. Sweet said.

"And suspend you, house arrest for a few days. You have to keep t your room." Bowel added.

"Yeah, thanks. " Joy said, meanly. "Then who will direct the play?" Joy asked.

"Mara." Mr. Sweet said. Joy screamed loudly, and ran out Victor's office. She ran down the stairs into the living room. Everyone was staring.

"MARA YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU'RE THE DIRECTOR NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Joy screamed, as tears fled down her cheeks.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT I'M TAKEN AWAY FOR A YEAR, MY BEST FRIEND MEETS A GIRL, AND I'M REPLACED, AND EVERYONE HATES ME!" Joy shouted. She ran upstairs, almost knocking Mr. Sweet over.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Joy screamed, from upstairs and slammed the door. Patricia fled after her. Now, Mara felt like complete shit. It seemed as if Joy knew Mara lied to Mr. Sweet.

Now, Mara and Nina had something to fess up about.

Mr. Sweet stood in front of everyone; we'll all accept Patricia and Joy.

"It's seems as if the student's in this school have bad spirits, and are bad sports. We won't be able to do the play due to bad sportsmanship." Mr. Sweet said. Mara was now freaking out. She said that for nothing! Joy was blamed for something she didn't do! And now, Mara has to fess up…..or does she?

"So, do you think Joy actually did it?" Amber asked, as she sat at her vanity, brushing her long golden hair. Nina said nothing. But, she sat curled up in her blanket.

"I don't know." She said. Amber turned around in her seat.

"Do you know something you're not telling me?" She asked. Nina shook her head.

"No, just sleepy." Nina said. Amber looked suspiciously at Nina.

"Well, that's Joy for you. Center of attention." She said.

Joy had her face buried in her pillow.

"I-I didn't d-do it!" She screamed, and cried muffled. Patricia patted her back. Patricia had to go; she had to return the pills to school. But, how could she leave her best friend in distress?

"Listen, I'm going to take a shower. Will you be alright?" She asked, nicely. Joy nodded, and pulled the covers over her head.

Patricia dashed out the room.

Patricia walked along the dark school hallway. She saw the nurse's office ahead.

Patricia had reached an all-time low with this. Having sex before marriage? She wore a purity ring for a reason! The ring was total crap! It was worth nothing now. She dashed down the hallway, and into the office.

She headed to the cabinet where the pills are held. She opened the cabinet, and placed them inside. Patricia wasn't addicted to pills, no, not even close. It was smoking she liked. She had a stash of cigars under her bed. But, smoking isn't as bad as Eddie's habit. Drinking. Eddie did it every chance he got. This was mostly every day. He had a bunch of beer bottles and wine in is room cabinet. Yes, Patricia and Eddie knew the dangers of smoking and drinking, but it was so addictive.

She closed the cabinet quietly. She looked around the room. She saw files sitting on the nurse's desk. The files labeled: Anubis Resident's. This interested her. Just as Patricia went over to the folders. The door began to shake. Someone was unlocking the door! Patricia began to panic. She ran over to the big cupboard, and stepped inside, and closed the door, just as the nurses' door opened.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

Patricia tried to breathe silently. If she got caught, end of her life. Parents would literally kill her! As far as Patricia could see through the dark crack in the cabinet, Nurse Goodall was shuffling through papers. She made her way over to the medicine cabinet. She opened it, and seemed surprised. Confusion spread across her face. Nurse Goodall picked up the bottle of morning after pills, and opened the bottle.

Patricia couldn't hold it in any longer. She sneezed, loud. Nurse Goodall whirled fast on the spot directly to Patricia.

_Yeah, Patricia's dead. _

Nurse Goodall walked slowly to Patricia cabinet. Patricia knew she was going to get caught. She just knew it. Nurse Goodall reached for the handle.

"SHARON!" She turned around, stunned. Mr. Sweet stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Eric?" she asked, pissed off apparently.

"We have a student in Isis house that's passed out, hurry!" He shouted, and bolted out the door. Nurse Goodall rolled her eyes.

_Some nurse you are…_

Nurse Goodall grabbed her medic bag, and ran out the door. Patricia sighed. She was left alone in the dark again.

_I'm getting the hell out of here…_

Nina lay in her bed, thinking. Amber was across the room snoring away. Nina complained all the time to Amber about her snoring. All Amber has to say is:

_Princesses, like myself, we do not snore. We simply clear our nasal cavities. _

Typical Amber.

All Nina could so was think about cutting in front of Fabian. She went a step too far. She shouldn't have let Fabian endure that. Nina couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. All she wanted to do is die…

She knew…

Nina stood in the shower. Freezing cold water pouring over her. She needed that water to wash away all her pain she had endured. She read the wall clock. Four am.

She glanced at the missing pill bottle Trudy was looking for, Joy got blamed for, and Mara got screamed at for, everyone a suspect for. She reached for the bottle; she needed it to sooth her pain...please. She popped 10 in her mouth. She looked at the journal sitting on the counter, and stepped out. She let the shower run. She wrote.

Why can't I just die? I want to curl up in bed, and sleep forever. Yes, that's the philosophy. Sleep Forever. No Pain. But, no. I can't do that. No one will let me. All that everyone does is nag. Nag. Nag. Nag. They won't leave me alone. Out of everyone, Fabian should help me. But, he just tells me to stop? He takes my razors away? Yeah, that's really going to help. He tells me to eat, no.

I just took a handful of pills. I know it won't kill me, I didn't take enough. But, it will numb me for a while. I'm starting to get a tingling sensation going down my arms. Bye for now.

Nina

9:30 am

School Gym: Lockers

Mara stood next to her gym locker, tying her shoes. She glanced up and saw Joy charging towards. She backed up.

Joy slammed the locker as hard as she could.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She screamed. Mara was stunned.

"YOU BLAMED ME FOR ALL THIS BULLSHIT!" Joy shouted in her face.

"What? What did I do?" she asked. Joy got in Mara's face.

"You know what you did." Joy said, as her anger grew rapidly. Mara smirked.

"Then why don't you tell?" asked Mara asked. Joy said nothing.

"Exactly, because they won't believe you." Mara said.

"Why are you acting this way over a school play?" Joy asked. Mara said nothing. She was quite for a moment.

"Because you always get what you want." Mara said. Joy raised her eyebrow.

"Oh do I? Because last time I checked, I never got Fabian. And I didn't have a choice to return two years ago. Now, tell what's wrong with your life." Joy said, sarcastically.

"You crossed the line blaming me for the pills. Now, I'm on house arrest for a week." Joy said.

"Speaking of house arrest, why aren't you in it?" Mara said, meanly. Joy smirked and walked away.

Jerome sat in the school lounge with Alfie.

"You think Joy did it?" asked Alfie.

"No! Of course not!" Jerome said.

"The Joy I know would never do that. I love her, and I'm her boyfriend. If there was something wrong, she would have told me." Said Jerome.

"I'd re-think that. Not all relationships are like that." Alfie said. Jerome was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Alfie sat up in the chair.

"Nina and Fabian's relationship is strained! From what Fabian told Eddie and Eddie told me. Nina's been doing some stuff lately. And Fabian's not to fond of what she's doing." Alfie said.

"Like what?" Jerome asked, interested.

Alfie shrugged.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

Another day of detention for skipping the other day, and on top of that a week of filing papers. Eddie sat across the room.

"We can never do that again." I said, flatly.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Shit.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"That was way to close." I said.

"But, you're on your period right?" Eddie asked.

"It's supposed to start next week. Morning after pills doesn't work all the time Eddie. I could be pregnant." I said.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

NO. NO. NO. NO. I am not going to be a father at 18! NOO!

"My Mum would kill me. Instead of me being on Teen Mom, I'd be on The First 48, and I'd be the dead person!" Patricia said, nervously. I smirked, and laughed.

"That's not funny!" Patricia said, meanly. I nodded.

"Yes, it is!" I laughed.

I stared into Patricia's eyes. I love her…how do I tell her?

**End of POV**

Fabian and Nina sat on the football field. Fabian cradled Nina in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

Fabian's P.O.V.

One day, one day soon. I'm going to have sex with her. I know that sounds forceful but, I want her to love me. And I want to love her. But, I don't want to be just a guy she bangs because she feels bad. I don't want to be a victim. Ok, Fabian, get that out of your diseased boy mind! NOW! DAMNIT! Nina needs help…and I'll get it to her one way or another.

"Fabian I have to tell you something." Nina said. I looked down at her.

"What, i-is it?" I said, nervously. Anything could come out of that girl's mouth.

Nina sat up.

"I-I-"She stuttered.

"What is it?" I asked, and took her hands into mine. Nina swallowed, and sighed. She closed her eyes.

"I want to die."


	5. Chapter 5: Sexy Interests

**This is going to be a quick entry, and a short one. **

"Excuse me?" Fabian said. Nina looked down at her lap.

"Nina, you can't live like this." He said. Nina shrugged.

"Fabian, I need you to be there for me." Nina said, not looking up. Fabian grabbed her hand, and sighed.

"Nina, I'll always be there for you. But, there's only so much I can do, and then it's out of my hands. And then it's up to you whether to fight on, or give up and take the cowardly way out of it." Fabian said.

_This was all true. But... I just don't want to believe it. _Nina thought.

"Nina, you can't live like this." Fabian said. Nina looked away. Here came the water works. She wasn't going to let Fabian see her cry.

"Nina, I love you. But, it's up to you. Your choice." He said, softly.

"Alright, I choose no," Nina said, fast. She stood up to walk away.

"Then, it's my choice. You're doing it." Fabian said, grabbing Nina by her shirt tail, and pulling her back down. It was pretty comical.

"Just give me time, ok?" Nina said. Fabian glanced into her green eyes.

"Alright." He said.

Eddie lay on top of Patricia. This time, they used protection. Both were out of breath, and sweaty. Patricia looked into Eddie's eyes.

**CUE SEXY PEDDIE, DIRTY MOMENT!**

Patricia kissed him, full on the lips. Patricia ran her arms down Eddie's body. Eddie slowly kissed Patricia's neck, going further, and further down. Finally, Eddie entered her. Patricia gave a great moan, and dug her fingers into Eddie's back. And he liked it.

"I love you, Eddie." Patricia said. Eddie looked into Patrica's friece eyes. He smiled.

"I love you too, Yacker." He replied, and kissed her neck. Just as the bedroom door opened.


	6. Chapter 6: The Box

**A/N: So, There will be gaps between my updates for this. I have to download Microsoft Word on my laptop. But, I hope you guys like! See you at the bottom!**

"WOAH!" Joy exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Patricia let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, how about next time, lock the door!" Joy exclaimed, laughing. Eddie attempted to hide his smirk. Joy held thumbs up, and walked out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, I know I'm a bitch; you don't have to tell me twice. I mean if I told that I lied. I would be in huge trouble. Joy doesn't deserve this. I have no idea what to do. I need help!_

_ Mara_

Mara sat her journal beside her.

**Joy's POV**

I walked into the dining room, discussed. I glanced at Mara and- HOLY SHIT! Mara has a journal! I need to get my hands on that bad boy! Then, I'll be clean. Frankly, I don't give a crap who stole the pills, but, it would help me out! And destroy Mara!

**End of POV**

Nina lay under her covers, rolled up in a ball. She despised her inner demons, so much. She had to remember.

_My name is Nina Sophia Martin_

_I am 17 years old. _

_I live in New York City, New York. _

_My parents are dead. _

_I have one older brother, Michael who is in the Marines. _

_I have two younger sisters. _

_Melissa is in the eighth grade._

_And Eloise is 9, she is dead. _

**Oh shut up, jack ass! Michael, yeah, he hates you. **

**Melissa hates you too! She tells you all the time. **

**It's your fault Eloise is dead! Yours! **

NO! NO!

**Yes. Yes. **

I refuse to sink, demon.

**You're just the Titanic waiting to hit the iceberg. **

I'm sleepy, demon.

**Go the bed, I'll give you nightmares. **

Please don't.

**You can guarantee it. **

**Amber's POV**

I sat on my bed. Nina had just headed down the breakfast. I glanced over at Nina's side. Something catches my eye. A box is sitting under her bed. There's a lock on it but, the lock hasn't been shut.

I arch an eye brow.

Interesting. I quietly make my way over the box. I pick it up and sit in on the desk.

Grabbing the lock, I threw it on the bed, and opened the box.

Concealer. Tons of it. More than I own.

As far as I know, Nina doesn't wear makeup. This much concealer is unnatural.

I dig further in the box.

Band aids…everywhere.

This…is confusing.

So, farther I go, and BINGO. Jack pot.

Razors, scissors, knives. The missing knives from the kitchen. Pill bottles galore.

Nina…oh Nina…no.

**End of POV**

Anubis house is sitting at the breakfast table, its quiet….Too quiet. Amber keeps staring at Nina, Fabian is distracted, Joy is plotting to kill Mara, and so on, and so forth.

"I'm getting some weird vibes from you, Joy." Said Jerome, smirking.

"Oh, shut up Clarke!" Joy yelped, dropping her spoon in her bowl. Joy stood up, grabbing her bag.

"I'm heading to school; some people in here have problems." Joy said, eyeing Mara.

"You got that right," Amber said, staring at Nina. Nina arched an eyebrow and looked at Amber.

"What?" Nina asked, nervous.

Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing." She replied.

Fabian scoffed.

"There's obviously something wrong Amber, so spit it out." Fabian said.

Amber turned red.

"Alright…I'll spit it out." She said.

Nobody dare to move or make a sound.

"Nina Martin cuts herself." Amber crossed her arms.

Nina froze in complete fear as each Anubis resident stared. Fabian glanced in his lap.

"And Fabian knew the whole time." Amber said.

**Mara's POV**

I sat in geometry class, normal I would be listening, but I can't focus. Yes, I feel sorry for Nina, but, I have a problem right now.

The loud speaker came on, and the class went silent.

"Mara Jaffrey please report to Mr. Sweet's office…now." His voice sounded angry.

The class turned towards me.

_Crap. _

I made my way to the door. I stared at the doorknob for a moment and then knocked.

"Come."

I opened the door.

And to my greatest fear, it stood.

Joy sat in a chair in front of Mr. Sweet's desk. She refused to look at me.

Mr. Sweet was red as a tomato, his arms crossed.

And my journal sat on his desk…

**A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! That wasn't my best work, by far. I was in a rush to get finished! Well guys; I have a bargain for you! If you review this story. I will send you a PM with a small sneak peek of later stories. If your the first to review; I'll give you two! **

**So, I hope you guys like. Remember, Feedback is encouraged. Love y'all! **

**And remember to pop in on my other series: Camp Secrets! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Slap

_**A/N: *Dodges Fireballs* I am extremely sorry for the more than a month late! I have no idea when my next post will be! Hope you **_like_** this! This will be, unfortunately, short. **_

"

_This letter, hereby states, that_

_Mara Anne Jaffrey is sentenced to 320 hours of community service, and on strict watch for a total of three months, regarding her recent actions. _

_Everyone will be taken into account. _

_Blaming someone for a serious crime is a felony. _

_Eric Phillip Sweet"_

Mr. Sweet finished reading the letter. Mara stood, crying.

Mr. Sweet looked to the judge.

He nodded, and slammed the javelin.

Joy picked up her bag.

Justice is served, she thought.

Mara glanced at Joy, and had tear stains running down her cheeks.

X

Nina's POV

"Nina, you have to fess up. This has been going on too long." Fabian said, and took my hand into his.

I shook my head.

"You can't let Joy feel this way. Give her some sort of comfort." He added.

"No." I said, sternly.

Fabian stood up, and looked appalled.

"NINA SOPHIA! That is the bitchest, meanest, thing I ever heard to say. 'No' Why wouldn't you give Joy some sort of closure?" He said, screaming.

I stood up, gaping at his tone.

"MAYBE, I'M NOT READY!" I screamed.

I have no idea what to say, or what Fabian means.

Joy knows she didn't do it. Why do I have to fess up?

"Nina, don't make this harder than it has to be, please." Fabian said.

"WHY DON'T YOU FESS UP? HUH? STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR SOME PERFECT PERSON! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE ANYTHING BUT PERFECT! YOU'RE A FRUD FABIAN RUTTER, YOU-"

Before I could comprehend what happened , I was on the ground.

Fabian Rutter had slapped me.

"What do you think you're doing Nina? Being a foster child, it doesn't give you a free pass to act like a bitch…we're through." He said, meanly, and began stomping away.

No. No. No. Please. No.

X

"I think we're addicted to sex." Patricia said, between kisses. Eddie breathed hard, as he kissed Patricia's neck.

"Screw-"Kiss. "Getting," Kiss. "Caught." Kiss.

"Screw it all." Patricia added. Kiss.

Eddie was kissing her passionately. Patricia gasped.

"Eddie! Someone's coming." She said, nervously. Patricia dashed off the bed, naked, grabbing her clothes. Eddie hurried pulling his pants on.

"Patricia!" Trudy's voice rang through the house like a fire alarm.

Closer, the steps we're coming, closer and closer. Before the doorknob was jiggling, and the door flew open.

Thankfully, they both were clothed. Well..all except..

Trudy began to speak, but immediately stopped, her mouth still open in a wide 'O'. A condom on the floor.


End file.
